marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronin Krask (Earth-616)
Dr. Keith Kincaid went to the estate of Kronin Krask, who ordered him to perform a mind-transplant. Dr. Kincaid protested that it was "impossible, except for Dr. Wagnastein". Keith Kincaid had once been apprenticed to Dr. Wagnastein, whom Kronin Krask had already captured and made him reveal the secrets of his mind-transplant process. Thor arrived at Kronin Krask's estate, and after dealing with Krask's private army and their "heavy cannon", a strange device arose out of the ground that overcame Thor with a hallucegenic mist. As Dr. Kincaid prepared for the operation, he wondered who Krask had convinced to switch bodies with him, since he would receive Krask's old body. He found Krask strapped down and a mysterious figure under a sheet. Krask kept saying things like "If I die - the girl dies. But if I survive, I will live like a god! I will live forever!" Dr. Kincaid removed the second sheet to find it was Thor lying there. Krask explained that he counted on the fact that Dr. Kincaid would know Jane Foster was once friendly with Thor, and contact him for help. Dr. Kincaid refused, but they threatened to kill Jane, and he agreed to proceed with the mind-transplant. Dr. Kincaid placed a small metal plate on Thor's head and Krask's head, hooking them up to a strange looking machine called the "Ultra-Oscilloscope". He activated the machine, and "brain-waves of Thor and Krask begin to collide". Above the machine appeared an energy image of Thor and Krask fighting, their egos clashed and then began to merge. Thor's ego won out, Krask jumped out of the machine, and then fell dead to the floor. Thor was fine. He said he was awake the whole time, but didn't do anything because he thought it was "a challenge no warrior could ignore! Did the vainglorious villain think to triumph over an immortal?" He assured Dr. Kincaid and Jane they were blameless in this, and flew off . The government confiscated much of Krask's estate, including the Ultra-Oscilloscope. Whatever money was left went to his sons as an inheritance. The warehouse the Ultra-Oscilloscope was stored in had its funding cut, and the device was not properly maintained, thus allowing Krask to at last escape from it. Kevin and Kenneth Krask were suing the city for $50 million on the grounds that Code: Blue was an "insufficient response" to the recent Dr. Doom Robot rampage and the Thermal Man's attack, and that the Avengers or other super-heroes should have been called in to minimize damage. Foggy Nelson came to the offices of Krask and Krask with Lt. Stone (field leader of Code: Blue) for a deposition. Foggy represented the city's insurance company Delmar, and argued their evidence, but to avoid a trial he agreed to a settlement of $12 million, which the Krask brothers rejected. They proceeded with the deposition of Lt. Stone. Daredevil was following Foggy Nelson around to watch over him, and sensed an "emanation of evil" and entered the building. Suddenly, giant electrical sparks started shooting out of the walls, and formed themselves into a giant floating Kronin Krask head. Krask revealed that he had learned to control electrons while in the machine, and took over all electrical systems in the building. He told his sons he wanted to be declared a living energy person. They wanted him to stay dead so they could keep their inheritance. He heard them, and said they must comply, or he would erase Wall Street's computers and collapse the U.S. financial system. Code: Blue was called in, and Krask manifested an energy body to fight them. They tried to use containment fields, but they were ineffective. Daredevil showed up and distracted Krask. Code: Blue also had an "energy-matrix disruptor", but Krask knocked it away before they could use it. Daredevil picked it up and flung it at Krask, but he was able to overload it. Krask continued to beat on Code: Blue, and they called in Code: Gray, the city's "super civil servants". Code: Blue, in a rather pathetic gamble, claimed they had managed to "Krask-proof" all the computers in the Krask building while they were fighting him. Krask dived into a computer to test this out. Somehow, Code: Gray put on virtual reality helmets and got into cyberspace and found Krask there. Krask was bombarded with "raw financial data, cascading into me like cosmic rays!" Krask fought back, he had a lot of power in cyberspace, but was eventually overwhelmed by the data. When they returned from cyberspace, Code: Gray had Krask's mind and energy form inscribed onto a compact disc. Foggy Nelson and Code: Gray agreed to give Krask back to his sons, but only if they agreed to a mere $500,000 settlement, otherwise they would challenge the Krask brother's inheritance on the grounds that their father was still alive. They gave the disc of him to his sons after they agreed to Foggy's terms. | Powers = In his first appearance, Kronin Krask had no powers at all, unless you count his extreme wealth. After his rebirth, he could control all nearby electrical systems. He did this because he had an awareness of what "all the electrons nearby" were doing, and could direct them into large shock bursts and other electrical effects. When he manifests a body now, he possesses a large amount of electrically charged strength. He also can freely enter cyberspace and has some power to manipulate its structure. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Kronin Krask is an egomaniac who thinks the world owes him an immortal life. He is obsessed with living forever, to the point of undergoing dangerous experiments to prolong his life. In his energy form, he is vulnerable to running out of nearby electricity to power his thoughts, and also to overloads of data while in cyberspace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}